


In Keeping of Silence

by SilentMagic



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Little Nightmares II - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagic/pseuds/SilentMagic
Summary: When there’s a light at the end of a tunnel only for it to slam shut by your own hands... what do you do? Six left Mono behind in hopes of giving him a peaceful death as her Hunger grows. But, what if she was wrong? Rather than listen to that part of her mind, Six knows she must push forward.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 54





	In Keeping of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey o/
> 
> Here’s another one-shot Little Nightmares story. I’m a sucker for angst and this time there’s no comfort.

It should not have been surprising to Six when Mono came to her rescue. She knew he was terrified, the look on his face when the Thin Man snatched her up had told her all she knew. Of course, this dimension she had been locked away in with nothing but her music box had not been kind to her. There was no rumble of deep seated Hunger, but she could feel herself losing her mind. There was nothing but herself and the walls that kept her locked away.

Occasionally, a door or two would pop up and in the beginning she found herself fighting her way through them only to learn she ended right back in her prison.

There was a point she gave up in trying to escape and decided to wait like she had months ago in the Hunter’s room. The only difference was that this room felt colder than that of the Hunter’s and she could feel herself shifting into something else. For hours on end, she would sit with her music box and turn the handle. Over and over and over.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Then, Mono had shown up and freed her from a trance of anger and confusion. There was no time to think anything through before he had grabbed her hand and was telling her to run. The walls were crumbling into flesh and eyes, screaming gibberish and squelching beneath their feet. Six needed a moment, but there was none and it pained her to be forced to move when she didn’t understand everything.

One thing that became prominent to her, the Hunger she had forgotten about had resurfaced and she found herself stumbling and falling into the mess of flesh beneath them. Her cry of shock caused Mono to stop running, turned on a dime and was quickly helping her back to her feet. He held up a hand and something momentarily happened that Six could not focus on but it bought them a few seconds of time. She yanked herself free of Mono’s hand to book it past him lest she be the death of them both and when a bridge was there for them to cross, she went first as always.

This was their trust ritual.

Save one another.

Yet, when Mono jumped with his hands outstretched, Six stood at the edge watching for only a moment, wondering if she should even try. Her mind was muddled, emotions frayed from this realm, and she found herself automatically reaching out for her partner. She gripped him tight, with the intention to pull him up, but she felt a pain and her body tightened.

If she saved him, her Hunger would devour him. This realm kept it at bay, but now that she free... what would happen?

She stared into the deep wide eyes of her best friend, her partner. The orbs were bright with relief but were quickly dimming in concern when Six made no motion to pull him up from the edge. It was clear in her own gaze that she was waring within herself. The battle to save him now and risk devouring him as her hunger sinisterly demanded, or drop him into his fate below and pray his death was quick and kind.

The decision from an outsider’s eye could be assumed that her excuse to drop Mono was for the damaged music box. The useless way he didn’t save her from the Thin Man when she was first dragged through the television. In another lifetime, that could have been more than enough reason to be vengeful, but in this life, Six dropped him in hopes of avoided a fate worse than the one she knew she could enact out.

When her hand released his wrist, his own slipping hands gripped harshly at her own wrist, nails digging in as if to find purchase. It was futile, they were both tired and Mono had little strength to find a way to pull himself from his fate. The terror in his gaze, the hurt- it will haunt Six on her days to come but she had to leave. The tower was crumbling around her and without a second thought to the tears streaming down her face, she ran back through the TV and as far away as possible.

She didn’t know how long she ran, only that when she finally stopped her legs buckled beneath her weight. She tumbled to the ground, hands outstretched to catch herself as she breathed heavily on the verge of heaving whatever contents laid within her stomach. She could still his scream, even when it was silent and only a betrayed expression on his face, her imagination easily provided the scream itself.

_Shit_.

_Shitshitshitshitshit_.

Six screamed at the ground, her hands balling into fists as if she could grip the earth beneath her and tear it apart with ease. She could go back, she could find him again and beg for forgiveness! She could... but she won’t. She _cannot_. This was for Mono’s own good as she was not sure of herself _not_ to make him her next meal when the Hunger became too much. It took the rolling screams of the mindless inhabitants of this city to snap Six from her despair.

She shoved herself to her feet, forced the emotions down as she scrubbed at her face. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten close to him, knew that something like this would happen. Six was bad luck, a monster that didn’t deserve to care and attention from anyone let alone _Mono_. She was use to solitary, needed to find that version of herself once more even if her mind would be forever haunted by her partner.

The shifting of shadows caught her attention, and as she moved closer she realized it was her own shadow. It was something she easily forgot about, but now that she was alone, it revealed itself as a silhouette of her form. It swirled, expanded and shrunk, an exotic dance to charm before striking.

Well, striking at anyone other than Six, of course.

It clearly wanted her attention now, and with a huff she followed after her shadowy form. This was a needed distraction, her mind reeling on what it wanted to show her rather than what she had done moments before. When she turned down an alley, void of life and as grey as everything else in this cruel world, she watched her shadow twirl around something on the ground like a snake circling prey.

Her brows furrowed, but she shooed the shadow to get a better look of the item. It was a poster, large and clearly having broke free from its hanging as ropes were still attached to its corners. Her frown deepened as she concentrated on the words, her chest tightening at remembering a memory of her and Mono sitting in candlelight and reading a book.

Furiously, she shook her head and bit her nails into the flesh of her palms before concentrating.

‘The Maw’.

The poster had a picture of a grand ship, other words that lured interested patrons. But, the most captivating of all, was the woman that was pictured alongside it - ‘The Lady’. Something about the title of the woman and the ship captivated Six, the sudden drive to go there consumed her. She glanced at her shadow as it retreated back onto the ground where it hid, then to the tower in the center of the town.

She was no longer needed here.

Nothing left.

Six turned away from it all and started her path towards ‘The Maw’, with no particular directions other than instinct as if she has traveled this path before. Her shadow following after her as the only companion she would need for now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 💙


End file.
